Son of the Earth
by zeta03
Summary: Percy and his friends are having a regular summer until a mysterious demigod comes along but that's the question is he a demigod or is he a god.
1. Chapter 1

**Please right a review after you have read it. I want to know how i can improve.**

Nico's POV

"But dad, why cant I take Cerberus to camp? He will love Mrs.O'Leary."

"Because he has to stay down here with me in the underworld. He is the best security system, except for the furies," he replied.

"Fine, but can I at least ride him there and I will tell him to go back."

"Okay but he better be back in 30 minutes."

"Sweet, come on Cerberus! Time to go to Camp Halfblood. You will love it there."  
Now that I have some time, I'll explain things to you. First of all, I'm a halfblood, the son of Hades. Cerberus is a huge three headed ferocious dog that surprisingly likes red balls and he lives in the underworld. His best friend is Mrs.O'Leary. Mrs.O'Leary is a huge hellhound that was Daedalus's, but is now Percy's pet.

Percy's POV

"Hey, Conner can you or your brother take my shift for sword fighting lessons? I have to go get Mrs.O'Leary. I see Nico coming riding on Cerberus."

"Sure," Conner said, "I'll take your shift if you go hippocambi riding tonight."

"Fine, but only for an hour. Rainbow gets tired with someone on her back."

That night at dinner, I had some pizza. But Mrs.O'leary insisted on sitting by me. So every time I looked around, I would have one less piece of pizza. After dinner I had to take Conner Hippocambi back riding. But Rainbow was fine with it. She said she was going to go for a swim anyways. Hippocambi are water horses that have Rainbow scales, just if you were wondering.

Apollo's POV

Today I knew Zeus was angry because right when I got up, I saw a note that Zeus left,

WHEN YOU GET UP YOU BETTER GET TO THE MEETING ROOM RIGHT AWAY. OUR HEISTA WILL BE THE NEXT OLYMPIAN.

So right when I got up, I sprinted to the meeting room because I liked being an olympian. When I got there, Zeus was not impressed even though I was the first one there. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "you're late!" Then right when I sat down, Hera came in and I was happy she came in so he would start yelling at her and not me. But instead, he said, "oh Hera, you are so early I'm impressed!" in the nicest voice I've ever heard Zeus use. Right after Hera went to the bathroom, he started yelling at me again until Hera came back in. After everybody came in Zeus started talking. What he said bewildered me. He said that he was has recently been contacted by Chiron and he told him that he has found a really powerful halfblood. He has not been claimed yet but he thought that he might be a son of Gaea. But that wasn't possible because she was asleep. But with his powers it's questionable.

Percy's POV

Right when I got up I knew something was wrong which the way wasn't very bright of me because Tyson left a not saying,  
somting as rong  
So I went outside to see what was wrong but that wasn't very hard to figure out because the hole camp was destroyed cabins falling into the ground the climbing wall was sinking in something that looked like quick sand. And all of a sudden when I was looking at my half finished pepperoni pizza being being eaten by the earth I started sinking. Its like the earth was trying to eat us up and that could only mean one thing, Gaea.


	2. stuck in the ground

Please leave a review even if you do not like it.

Apollo's POV

"Zeus this can't be possible Gaea is asleep. A son of Gaea would mean that she is awake and rising."

"I know Apollo but it is. Who else could make Chiron sink into the ground.

'Wait Chiron is dead. That's impossible he is supposed to live until we choose."

"I wouldn't say dead he's probably just taken captive and held in storage waiting for someone to save him.

"Then we must save him he would do the same for us.""We can not but I will tell Poseidon to contact Percy to save him if he wants too."

Nico's POV

That day I got up early to go tell my dad about Chiron. But right when I stepped outside I started sinking and nobody was there to help me and before long I was in a prison sell with Chiron and some other demigods-Conner and Travis Stoll, Clarisse, and Annnabeth. In the next cage over were some minor gods like Nemesis and Hypnos.

Percy's POV

I guess you could call this a normal day if you were a halfblood. After everybody evacuated from the camp I looked for Chiron to ask him what happened but that was the thing I couldn't find him it was like he was gone so I looked for Annabeth to see of she knew where he was but I could't find her either. So I looked for Nico but I couldn't find him either. So I looked and this time found Tyson. I asked him if he knew were Annabeth, Nico, And Chiron were. He also mentioned Clarisse and said that he did not know . He also said that dad didn't know either.

Hestia's POV

Today Zeus called another meeting but since I'm not an olympian I decided not go. I was going to go look for the halfblood son of Gaea. Right when I walked out of the Empire State building I could already smell halfblood I figured it was just the camp so I walked closer to New Jersey and I could still smell it so I followed it the cent and the stronger the smell got the more I sunk into the ground so I floated that's right I can float. When I saw a kid with a tall women teaching him, I hid. I knew that, that women was Gaea and the boy was her son. After I snuck back to Olympus I reported everything to Poseidon Because Zeus Has been made at me lately saying that Olympus didn't feel homey enough. Poseidon reaction was kind of scary because he turned into a seal. He said that he has been doing that lately and he said that in 10 minuets to meet him in his temple. When we meet in his temple I was astonished it was made out of water somehow staying on the ceiling without falling down. It was like the parting of the Red sea but with a roof also made out of water. His desk was an old fishing boat with legs so it sits at his height. From his office you could see his dresser and all he he'd in it were lots of fishing shirts that said "Lets go fishing" and some khakis. after we talked he asked if it was okay for him to take to athena about this and I said yes and walked out of it. The way I came in was a one way entrance so I had to go out the Exit witch was a tiny fishing boat after I got to the other side I went home and watched Olympus's Funniest Home Videos. That night had the best episode it had Zeus falling out of the sky and Hypnos putting himself to sleep and other hilarious things like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review. I want to know how to improve on it.**

Percy's POV

That night Tyson and me decided to stay at my mom's house. When we walked in the door she hugged us so hard I thought I would pass out but luckily I didn't. That night for dinner we had some blue pizza and some blue milk.

When I went to bed I dreamed that I was sinking into the ground yelling at some kid who was controlling the earth. I was woken up some light in my fountain. I remembered the time when Bianca was trying to Iris message me so I through my last golden drachma the rest were in my cabin in the ground of the destroyed Camp. When I threw it in there it shone brightly like as bright as the sun. All of a sudden Apollo starts talking to me he told me that Chiron was stuck in the ground and needed saved. Zeus said I could not interfere so I contacted you please save him. Then Poseidon interrupted the conversation and told me about the son of Gaea and I told him about the camp and how it was destroyed and is now Camp Underground.

Apollo's POV

"Zeus I told Percy Jackson to help is there anything else you know about Gaea and her new son."

"Yes Athena told me that he is growing stronger and she doesn't think that she is on our side. She also thinks that she is rising up more and more demigods but this is the first and most powerful. Until we have discovered what will become of this I will close Olympus. That mean no contact with outside world we will let our so called hero's do it for us.

"But what if they don't succeed what will we do then will have to deal with it ourselves? If we do it know with our children we will succeed."

"Because I said so and what I say goes! If you do not go I will make you fade!"

"Okay but let us at least help a little bit by giving advice."

"NO what I say goes do not make me say it again now shoe I am trying to meditate."

Nico's POV

Down here is terrible the food is 10-year-old beef. It looks like a dead fish that's been lying on the side of the road for 10 years. Nemesis is always complaining. Hypnos snores so loud you couldn't hear a cruise horn over it and Annabeth is always crying about how she misses Percy. And worst of all they also got the stables so there is the stench of horses and they are just making noise the whole time. Not to be offensive or anything I wish Percy were stuck in this jail to. If he were Annabeth would quiet down and he could tell Blackjack to shut up. The prison looked like a beautiful cathedral when you walk in it's a death trap if you take a wrong step that would turn you into a protein bar. The walls were black with red paint dripping down that was supposed to look like blood but just made it look worse. The cages were rusted. On the wall someone had wrote please help signed by Hercules. After I read that I knew we were in trouble because if they could capture Hercules we were dead.


End file.
